This is a proposal for a small working conference on human brain event related potentials (EPR). The conference would concern itself primarily with those issues that must be dealt with if ERP are to be effectively exploited in practical applications, both clinical and non-clinical, as well as for further advancement of our understanding of brain-behavior relationships.